


Nothing Is Ever As It Seems

by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Abnormal Teenage lives, Abuse, Alcoholism, Another HighSchool AU that No One Asked For but I'm Writing Anyways, Broken Traditions, Bullying, Child Abuse, Dark and Link Are Twins, Drug Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It will get more graphic the further you read, Likely Zelda Bashing in Later Chapters, M/M, Murder, Normal Teenage Lives, Overall General Out Of Characterness but I tried my best, Reckless endangerment of a child, Sex Trafficking, Shink, Substance Abuse, its REALLY complicated, just be warned it’s not a happy go lucky story, teenage assassins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight
Summary: What happens when Sheik's cousin Alkira arrives from Termina after being seriously injured and losing her father? A lot, they adjust to living together. Sheik is encouraged to pursue his love for a certain blond best friend even if it means breaking Sheikah traditions. Dark might not be as evil as people seem to believe he is, or maybe not. And what's with all the kidnappings in Hyrule recently? Finally what do Dark, Alkira, and their music teacher have to do with it? That's all I can say without spoilers for later chapters. You'll have to read to find out!





	1. Bitter Sweet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> HI There! This is my first attempt at publishing a work I've written online. I know we really didn't need another Legend of Zelda Highschool AU but it's been sitting on my laptop for a long while now.... So here it goes. Alkira is MY own Original Character. This plot is one that I've actually decided to write my own novel with, but I need to flush it out so what better way to do that but as a fanfiction in a world I love. All of Nintendo's People are obviously Nintendo's and I've done my best to keep them the way they should be. I Think. Well I hope you enjoy, or at the least don't hate it. I have Six Chapters written so far and hope to progress/ update quickly.

It was a sunny day. The light reflected off the asphalt on the freeway. The air conditioner was turned up all the way. Alkira watched out the window of the car as her temporary guardian rocked out to some classic 80s music. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy the music, she did. Not that she would ever admit to it but she was nervous and it was keeping her from focusing on anything. Her appointed guardian had decided to send her to her aunt’s house in the Kakariko district of Castle Town now a metropolis. The last place she had called home had been a town of maybe 4,000 people. The school and home life she had in Termina had been hell on earth. She’d taken to dressing in steampunk and Gothic style clothing and if truth be told wasn’t sure how she was still alive. She was an outcast, always hiding in the shadows of everyone around her blending in in order to survive. Dressing up only ensured that she was left alone. That's what she wanted and that came with being a Sheikah, a descendant of the race of assassins. She hadn’t seen Impa or Sheik since her grandfathers funeral when she was eleven. She drifted into thoughts of what the future might hold, and memories of her grandfather. 

“Alkira” The voice of her guardian her back to reality from the void of her mind.

“Hmm” She hummed refusing to speak.

“We will be there in 20 minutes.” He said turning onto the exit.  She only nodded in response.

**_Sheik's POV_ **

“I wonder if she will tells us what happened.” Sheik said allowed, though speaking to no one in particular. Impa eyed him a moment before responding.

“Both the court therapist and her current Guardian said not to push it Sheik. The last thing they want is for her to relapse.”

 Her voice was soft yet commanding. He nodded grateful that his cowl didn’t allow his adoptive mother to see that he was scowling. _‘I wish she would have told me’_   He thought silently to himself. They were currently waiting outside their house on the small lawn that still existed in the old districts. _‘I wonder just how much she has changed.’_ He thought absentmindedly, _she was what, six the last time I saw her and that was 10 years ago.’_  A barrage of thoughts hit him then, will she get along with my friends? Will they like her? The vibration of his cell phone going off in his pocket pulled him from his thoughts..

“ **Can u hang? –L”**

**“No. Cousin arrives today. –S”**

**“Oh, k. Want to meet her! –L”**

**“I'm certain. Just don't hit on her. –S”**

**“ o,0 I’d never. That hurts. –L”**

**“Got to go; she’s here. Talk to you tomorrow. –S”**

 

“Lady Impa?” A man with dark brown hair and a matching scraggly beard asked.

“Yes.”  

 He vaguely heard his mother say. _‘Why am I so nervous, it’s just my cousin?’_ ‘  The man, Sheik missed his name, bent down and told Alkira she could get out now. He heard the car door open and she stepped out and walked to the side of the car closest to the well kempt yet strikingly old  house where she stopped with one arm across her chest holding on to the opposite arm. Protecting herself from their eyes. She stood maybe as tall as Sheiks' nose. Her eyes which had maintained a bright amethyst hue while they were children were now simply void of light. A dark violet. He had heard that she had been very thin but it looked like they had helped her gain enough weight to be healthy. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun of curly black hair so he could not judge the length. He stood there unsure what to say every line he had practiced escaping his memory.

“Sheik help Alkira with her bags and show her to her room please.” Impa called from the doorway. He nodded.

_**Alkira's POV** _

Alkira stepped from the car and stood in front of them with one arm across her chest holding onto the other. She knew she should stand proud and tall, like the true blood Sheikah she was. She didn't instead she took in her surroundings. The house she remembered paired with a neatly groomed lawn. Impa was older now but just as fit as ever. Her hair has gone white and she was wearing a black suit. She was armed. She turned her attention to Sheik. He still hadn’t said anything and his mother had asked him to help her with her bags. She tried to manage a smile. He wore a cowl wrapped tightly about his lower face and neck. His platinum blond hair fell in sharp spikes around his face, bangs covering one blood red eye and the rest of it which had not fallen lose was in a braid down his back ending just past his shoulder blades. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue long sleeve button up shirt, untucked.  ‘ _Is his face really that scarred?’_ She wondered to herself. Neither of them moved for what felt like an eternity.  “Sheik?” She thought she whispered but he heard her. “Kira?” he asked unsure how to address her.  She smiled slightly maybe even a bit sad.

“So uhm are you going to help me or………” She stuttered losing her voice which cracked with disuse and opted to instead gesture lamely at the car with her head.

“Yeah sorry I was just-“at some point he had crossed the yard and found his arms wrapped tightly around his cousin. Alkira stepped back on instinct.

“I missed you too; but, could you maybe not hug me so tight? I don’t remember you being a touchy person Sheik.”  She said trying not to sound like a horrible person or like she didn't appreciate the action.

“I was 7 and I’m generally not. It just felt…..like the right thing to do.” He chided.  She smiled softly and judging by his visible eye so was he.

At some point her guardian had popped the trunk and it was now sitting open.  She grabbed the two lighter bags and left Sheik to lug the two heavier suitcases into the house. In total she had 4 bags, and 2 boxes which had apparently already been grabbed.

“You travel light.” He said jokingly.

“Yes. I suppose I do.”  She replied with a polite laugh that wasn’t entirely forced, she wasn’t sure how much they had been told, though she would wager quite a bit.  She followed Sheik up a flight of stairs and into the last room on the right. The room itself was rather large and aside from the bare necessities had no decorations.

“We weren’t sure how you would want to decorate it…… So we thought we would leave that up to you. Mother says you can paint it if you would like.”  Sheik said still internally  nervous and desperately trying to sound calm.

“I supposes that means we can’t have a paint war though, right?” She asked in what she hoped was a playful manner trying to keep the atmosphere light.

“I’m fairly certain mother would force us into cleaning the Shadow Temple for a month if we did.” He laughed in a way that made her want to laugh as well.  

“My rooms the first one on the left if you ever need me. Mother isn’t home often so it will mostly just be us.”

She smiled. Maybe this would be a good change indeed **.**

0_0

Dinner that night lent itself to easy conversation. The kitchen and dinning room were joined, just like she remembered. The oak table was large enough for six. The floor was recently refinished and the sealer could still be smelled. The counters were clean and redone since the last time she had been in the house. There were tiled now instead of formica. While they sat around the dinner table drinking tea and eating Salmon with a simple garden salad conversation buzzed like Alkira thought it must always between these two. Though Impa was strict and to the point she had a soft spot for the boy she had taken in after his mother had died in child birth and his father had come around to dating again. Impa was asking Sheik about his week at school and whether the training of his apprentice was going well. It was. she proceeded to asking Alkira many questions about herself and her own training. 

"Do you want to paint your room?" Impa asked thoughtfully after a sipping her tea.   


"I think so. I think I'd like to paint it grey, with a aqua wall."   
  
"Aqua?" Impa asked, Sheik arched an eyebrow.

"The color of water."  _'rain clouds and oceans'_ Sheik thought. 

"I don't see why you can't. It sounds reasonable enough to me. You and Sheik can take my credit card and go to the hardware store this weekend if you like."   
  
"That sounds good." Alkira agreed. 

"Would it be alright if Link helps. We had plans for this weekend." Sheik said more than asked.

"That would be nice." She hoped. Seeming to sense the uncertainty in the air Impa changed the subject. 

“Alkira, how is your own training going?”

“Grandfather taught me everything he could before he died. I continued practicing with that, and my teacher in Termina, Kafei taught me much more. I think I am doing well. I could always use more practice.”

“Couldn't we all?” Sheik laughed. Alkira was happy, his face wasn’t near as scared as she thought it might be. The words slipped out.

“Thank you again Sheik, for saving me from that dog. I, I know that means little considering that its your face but I’m glad that it’s not as bad as it was when we were little.”

She blushed and stared at her empty plate. Impa had insisted she have more but she wasn’t hungry and thus didn't refill her plate. Impa shifted a little.

“I don’t regret it.” He smiled. The scars were primarily on the right side of his face.

  
_Alkira had been playing jump rope with some kids down the street when a dog got out of its fence. The other kids had gone running at the sound of the barking dog. It was a large grey wolfos and it was chasing her. Sheik had heard her screaming from Links home two houses up and come running. He pushed her out of the way only to be attacked in her place. It’s snout coming away from his face and neck bloody, as its dagger like teeth bit into and tore his flesh. Alkiras father had come running, and shot the beast. He heaved it off the boy and immediately Links own father began tending his wounds, while Alkiras mother came running at Links instance and scooped her into her arms telling her Sheik would be okay, that she was okay. Sheik had spent the next week in the hospital. His upper and lower lip torn on the right side, his cheek from the eye to his collarbone ripped open in one motion. The brunt of the injury to his face and arms which he had used to protect his neck. His eye had managed to escape the attack unscathed._

“Why not?” She asked surprised.

  
“Because you were safe. Besides, Links dad’s done a wonderful job minimizing the scars. I had several surgeries afterwards that he did pro bono. So the ones on my face are little now. I don't mind them. But, people stare and I don’t like that.”

  
She nodded in understanding. “So do Link and the others get to see them?”

“Link and Saria, I haven’t let Zelda or anyone else… Dark has too, but that’s to be expected.”    
He took a bite of his own food, Salmon and salad. An awkward silence fell over the room. Alkira knew why.

  
“You want to know why I never told you.” Her quite whisper stirred the air. Sheik set his ceramic mug on the table far to gently. She flinched and looked away from him.

“ I do. All of those conversations, all of those video chats, text messages, all of those times we spoke. Grandfathers funeral, he didnts seem okay but he was coping. We all were. We thought it was grief… and you never once said anything was wrong. Did you not trust me? Did you not think I could find a way to help? I would have moved worlds to save you from that. From him.” His eyes sparkled with unshed tears. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and willed them away.He would not cry, that was not their way.

  
“I.”

“You what?”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt. I didn’t want to destroy what little bit of family I have, that I had.”

"You think letting me, letting us" he gestured to Impa " help would have been destructive? We are family. We are supposed to help." 

"I know that now."

"Will you tell me what happened. When your ready? I need to know what happened in your own words. Please?" He wasn't really giving her an option, he would get it out of her. He was giving her the option to do it willingly.

"Okay, when I'm ready?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"When your ready." He said smiling sadly. He imagined it would be a while before she was even half willing to talk about anything that happened.  He would accept that. HE would be patient, because she deserved it even if that made him writhe in anger. 

She lay in bed that night thinking about everything that happened. She let herself cry in silence as the darkness of the room cloaked her and coddled her away from the reality of the family down the hall. She would have to face him one day and tell him everything, but that could wait until she was sure he could handle the truth of it all. 


	2. Fitting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an average day at a new school. But it's never really that simple fitting in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! Just wanted to let you know that this isn't beta read, so if you see a mistake please let me know! Hope you enjoy. As a side note, Alkira's last name was picked before I ever watched Attack on Titan. :) Also the Poem I mention "Deaths Dark Muse" is one I wrote. I can think about posting it if people want to read it.

“Don’t be late for school!” Impa threatened up the stairs before leaving for work, she was after all the head of security for all of Hyrule. She was rarely home now with the kidnappings occurring more and more frequently. All of Hyrule's law enforcement agencies were rushing to find answers. The only common denominator was a majority of the kidnappings were children 8- 17 years of age. With the all of this going on she was gone early and didn't return home until late. 

Sheik wandered into the bathroom before closing and locking the door for a quick shower. Alkira knocked on the door getting his attention. 

“What is it Kira?” he asked morning drowsiness lacing his voice. He was going to have to get used to sharing the bathroom with someone. 

“Is there a dress code? Or uniform?”

“No. No uniform.” He yawned, and stretched his arms above his head. 

“Dress code?” 

“No one follows it. Not even the teachers.”

“Really?”

  
“Yeah.”

Sheik shivered before getting in the shower. The cold air making his skin especially sensitive. His shower only took a few minutes since it was more for the sake of waking up than anything. Turning the water off he grabbed for a towel to dry out his hair then he wrapped one around his waist before pacing silently  back down the hall to his room. He smiled feeling the soft carpet of his room squish underneath his feet. Sheik decided to wear something very similar to what he had worn the day before only this time it was a black button open over a blue t-shirt. His phone vibrated on his desk as he finished tying his hair back.

**“Will we get to meet her today? –Z”**

He didn’t reply and continued down to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

“Alkira want anything for breakfast?” He called back over his shoulder as he descended the stairs.

“Toast, like you made when we were kids.” She answered back.

They both worked to ignore the awkwardness that had settled over them after last night’s attempted conversation.

**“Is she pretty? –L”**

Again he didn’t reply.

**“I hope she’s like u remember can’t wait to mt her. –S”**

“Who keeps texting you?”  Alkira asked nonchalantly, drawn into the kitchen by the smell of toast with peanut butter and jelly on it.

“A few friends from school who apparently really want to meet you.”  He answered with a smile. He stared at her a moment. Even curled her hair fell just past her waist and it framed her face beautifully. She was wearing a simple grey dress and long sleeve cameo over it.

“Oh.” She said distantly trying to duck out of his gaze, before taking a bite of her toast and smiling gleefully.

“Are you not okay with that?” He asked curious about her reaction. 

“No I am. I just didn’t expect you to introduce me to your friends.”  She cocked her head with a small smile. He was still staring, as though he could see her soul. She wanted him to stop, it meant he still wanted answers. She worried he would ask again and spoil the morning that was going well so far. He nodded slowly in understanding before turning his attention to the clock on the microwave.

“We should get going. We still need to get your list of classes and books as well as locker.”

She nodded, a ball of emotions she couldn’t quite understand forming in her stomach. Sheik locked the door behind them and they started their walk towards Kakariko High.

...

 

The woman at the front desk stared at Alkira a moment then turned back to the computer in front of her. 

“Lady Impa filed your paperwork last week. I’ll have all your information for you in just a moment.” Anju smiled as she handed Alkira her class schedule. “Locker number 391 your code is on that slip of paper there. I suggest you memorize it soon.”  She said far to cheerfully for any sane person awake as early as it was. 

“Thank you Anju.” Sheik responded curtly as he turned to lead Alkira to where his locker was. In the process he managed to grab her schedule from her.

“History 8 A.M. you’ll have that with my friend Zelda I think, Sheikah Literature I don’t think I have any friends in that. Band... I think Links’ twin Dark is in band third period but were not really friends. Algebra you’ll have that with me. Chemistry you’ll have that with Saria, Self Defense, Link is in that.”

“Sheik!” A green haired girl with bright green eyes squealed as she ran up to and nearly knocked over the taller boy who braced for impact when he first heard his name.

“Saria.” He replied calmly to the Kokiri.

“Is this your cousin?” She eyed Alkira warily. 

“Why don’t I wait until we are with everyone to introduce you all?” So the three continued on to the cluster of lockers. With the exception of Alkira but she wouldn’t need to use hers until the end of the day. Saria was shorter than most, her eyes the color of emerald matched her hair. She wore blue shorts and a green long sleeve shirt. 

“Looks like Sheik decided to show up. Why didn’t you answer my texts?”  Link asked faking hurt in his voice.

“Why are you such a drama queen? You know I don’t text before 8 unless it’s an emergency and answering your damn questions doesn’t count.”  He said sharply to the tall Hylian. Link laughed, “ yeah, yeah Sheik.” He waved him off. Alkira took a moment to assess her cousins friends. Link had a medium build, he was muscular but not overly so, his eyes were the color of bright blue sapphires, piercing, clear, and intense. His hair was almost to his shoulders, dirty blond in color and half hidden underneath a beanie. He wore a green T-shirt and a pair of simple blue jeans with a pair of brown work boots.

“A Sheikah blessed by Hylia herself. That is a rare sight.”  Said a boy who shared many features with Link. Unlike his twin whose voice had been loud and clear his was smooth like velvet. He seemed amused. His hair was silver and his eyes were a ruby red very akin to those of a Sheikah. His skin reminded her of winter. It almost appeared as though he were a negative copy of his brother. He wore black trousers a white shirt with a black vest over it.  He wore a pocket watch. His hair unlike his brothers, which fell lose around his face, was pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his skull a few loose strands falling in his face. The most striking feature about him was his lip ring. It pierced the right side of his lower lip and stood out in stark contrast with the rest of his attire. Alkira found that slightly strange for as classy as he tried, and succeeded, at dressing it still fit.

“Dark.”  Sheik said slowly.

“I didn't mean it as an insult. It is simply something that isn’t seen every day.”  He replied smoothly.

“ I don’t understand?” Link looked at Alikra quizzically “ is there something I should be seeing that I’m not?” 

“ Her eyes. Most Sheikah have red eyes. Hers are amethyst, it’s rare and quit stunning.” Dark informed his brother. 

Sheik sighed his friend could be dense sometimes but he didn’t expect him to know facts like that about the Sheikah race. Looking around he stated, 

“We’re just waiting for Zelda before I introduce you all.”

“Right behind you silly.” She said stepping beside him and kissing him on the cheek through his cowl.  

“Zelda…” He warned.  

“Sheik.” She mimicked in a high pinched whine.

“Whatever. Everyone this is Alkira, my cousin from Termina. Alkira this is Zelda, Link, Saria, and Dark.” He pointed to each respectively they waved with the exception of dark who only nodded. Zelda wore an ankle length white skirt and pink blouse. Her blond hair was half up and half down. Sheik read off her schedule to them and asked if they would mind helping her find her classes. They were more than happy. 

“Sheik….. I appreciate it but, I don’t really need-” Alkira said so quietly they almost didn’t hear her.

“I know but this gives you one less thing to worry about since you’re going to be behind.”

“Hey why don’t we all write up copies of our notes so far this semester for the classes we share with her? Then she can have a guide for the important stuff.” Saria said merrily.  They all seemed to nod in agreement. Before Alkira could respond Zelda was steering her in the direction of her first class.

Ancient Hylian History. Zelda sat front and center as Alkira made her introductions for the first time that day.

“Zelda” ALkira said catching the princess’s attention as she moved to take one of the open seats.

“Yes?” Zelda replied in such a sincerely sweet voice that it made Alkira inwardly cringe.

“It’s just, I don’t mean to be rude but I am really uncomfortable with sitting this close to the front…..Would it offend you if I moved back a bit?”  Alkira asked in what she hopped was a sincere tone even if it was a lie that would allow her to stay pretty far away from the princess. Alkira was fairly certain she wasn’t going to like her very much.

“Of course, whatever makes you comfortable?” the princess questioned. Unsure why sitting away from someone she had been introduce too would make her more comfortable.

“Thanks.”  Alkira said gently. Thankful that she wouldn’t have to deal with the “princess’s” apparent popularity. 

Alkira was very grateful when the bell went off signaling the end of class.  History at 8 in the morning wasn’t going to be even remotely fun, well at least until they began studying the wars. Alkira had some intense interest in the political climate during the wars and an extensive knowledge of the methodology and ways of war. 

“Alkira I’m sorry I have to get to my next class but I can point you in the right direction.” Zelda said in an apparent rush.  Alkira nodded and Zelda gave her very clear if not rushed directions.

 Darks POV :

He stood outside the door waiting for her. He wasn’t really sure why he did it.  It’s not like he was one of them. Anyone could have observed that from the group’s earlier interaction and Sheiks obviously disapproving tone. Perhaps it’s because she caught his attention and he wanted to know why.  _ ‘She walks fast for being almost a head shorter than me’ _ he observed curiously. It was like she was on a mission to get from her last class to this one without being noticed. 

“Dark?”  He heard her ask even though it was meant to sound more like a statement, he was sure.  He nodded in conformation.

“Welcome to Ancient Shekiah Literature.” He added with a smirk and a hint of sarcasm.

“Is it that bad? I really enjoy literature, it will be a shame if they butcher it here.” Alkira said in a voice that didn’t match the way she moved. He was sure she should have sounded more confident than she did by the way she walked. There was a subtle determination there that not many people would have picked up on.

“No they don’t. At least they haven’t this far.  There is an open desk near the back if you would like to sit with me. Professor Agahnim always has us pair up.” He held the door open for her and she thanked him. 

“Class we have a new student today transferring all the way from Termina.” Professor Agahnim said calling the class to attention. He looked at Alkira Waiting for her to introduce her self. So she recited the well-rehearsed sentences out loud.

“Hello, my name is Alkira Ackerman. I am a transfer student from Termina.”  Dark noticed how stiff and rehearsed that line sounded before watching her make a b line for the open desk beside him. He chuckled bemused. She met his gaze with a glare. He attempted to frown slightly. She stifled a laugh and class began.  _ ‘So she doesn’t like crowds.’ _ That wasn’t really a big deal. A lot of people were shy, especially moving to a new country. 

“For the Next Class Please read the short narrative entitle Deaths Dark Muse and develop an opinion of it with your partner for Monday.” 

“You have band next, correct?” Dark asked as he held the door for her once again.

“Yes I do.”  She replied softly with a smile tugging at her lips. 

“Then I'll guide you to your next class if you'd like.” He wasn’t really as evil, okay maybe he was a little like everyone assumed, but not all the time. He could be a nice guy.   

“And here I thought Chivalry was dead.”  Alkira joked. Dark found himself blushing slightly at this. Usually he stayed to himself it was easier like that. Being a social outcast had its perks, and so he utilized it rather than shunning it. 

Alkira’s Pov 

“What do you play?” She asked softly. Surprised at how comfortable she felt talking to him. She didn’t feel this comfortable with men or woman in general. Sheik was a different story altogether. It was completely unlike her to open up to someone. Still, she wanted to continue speaking with this man. She had worked hard over the years to be friendly, to have friends even, but never letting them past arms length. It would not be different here. People that got to close we’re the people that hurt you most. She would continue wearing her facade, even if it meant she continued her life in shadows. They passed several open class rooms and got a number of stares before Dark answered her question.

“Violin. You?”  He asked genuinely curious what this purple eyed Sheikah could possibly play.

“Piano, but that’s difficult to play in band so probably a Lyre. Since it’s a traditional Sheikah instrument and from the looks of it Sheik and I are the only two in this school as students.” She replied almost instantaneously as though she had rehearsed this line as well.

“Interesting.” He said with a hint of amusement on his tongue and a dance of mischief in his eyes.

“What?” She demanded as they entered their next class room.

“Nothing.” He said softly.  She dropped it knowing she had to repeat the same routine a third time.

She sat at a desk beside Dark again in this class. 

“Alkira what instruments do you play?” Professor Wolfe asked. She looked up from the music binder she was currently putting handouts in.

“I play the piano and the lyre sir. But I learned Piano first and am much more comfortable with it.” She said clearly as if she had been trained that there was a certain way you spoke to authority. Specifically male authority. When the bell rang and everyone began to leave for their next classes the professor stopped the pair in their tracks.

“Dark, Alkira wait a moment please.” They turned in unison to face Mr. Wolfe. 

“I’d like you two to play a duet on Piano and Violin for The winter ball if you think that is at all possible to do in two months. Two duets actually.”  Professor Wolfe said seriously, watching them both closely.

“But you haven’t even heard me play the piano yet.” Alkira said shocked.

“No but your aunt says that you’ve been practicing since you were 4 and were playing Chopin at eight.”

“Yes. That’s true. But I haven’t played in nearly two years.”  She replied meekly slightly upset that that piece of information could just be thrown around so easily. 

“Well then I guess you had better start practicing because that will be your final project.” Professor Wolfe said with finality.

“Chopin at eight?” Dark asked raising an eyebrow as they walked out the door.

“Yes. My father insisted a well-rounded woman should be applied to the understanding of many subjects.” They passed into silence. Alkira obviously not wanting to talk about the subject anymore.  He was certain that her words had held more than one meaning.

“What’s next on your schedule?” He asked disinterested. 

“Algebra.”  She looked down the hall to see Sheik waving to get her attention.

“There’s Sheik, he has it too. Thank you for your help.”  She started off down the hall towards Sheik before he could reply.  So he stood there dumbstruck for a moment. “How the hell am I supposed to practice with her for either class if she ran off before I could get her number?” He growled under his breath. He really didn’t want to bother with his brothers friends and found himself hoping she wouldn’t be like them at least not like Zelda. He could tolerate the Kokiri girl and truth be told he didn’t mind Sheik either. Not that he would ever say any of that out loud.  He was so lost in the thought that he didn't notice her walking back towards him scribbling furiously on a sticky note. “D, We will have to get together this weekend and pick songs.” She said thrusting a piece of paper at him. He took it without much thought and she was gone again. He looked down to see her phone number scribbled neatly across the small sticky note. He folded it and tucked it inside his Music binder. _ ‘D?  That’s a new one….’ _ His thought trailed off as his next class started. Contrary to belief he really did apply himself to his studies, he just wasn’t a nerd or a jock. So his parents didn’t take much notice compared to Link who was very much a sportsman. 

“What was that?” Sheik all but growled at her.

“Sensei Wolfe wants us to perform two duets for the winter ball as our finales.”

“Oh,” Sheik sighed, “Kira just be careful around him.” He said strictly with some amount of worry.

“Why?” she raised an eyebrow “ he doesn’t seem like a bad person.” He seemed nice enough to her and she believed after the life she had led that her judge of character was pretty good.

“It’s just that he hasn’t been very social since junior high.”  She cocked her head eyes asking him to continue. “He is very withdrawn from everyone and very odd. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Sheik, He held several conversations with me and I didn’t sense any danger from him.”

He only raised an eyebrow at her.

“It’s different.” She left it at that not wanting to get into this conversation here at school. Mostly she didn’t know how much he knew and didn’t want rumors to spread.

And so for the fourth time that day she made her introductions.  Alkira found the math class to be incredibly boring and repetitive of what she had already learnt. So she sat quietly and listened answering if she was called on.

“I think I may see about transferring into a higher math class.”  Alkira said as they left the class room. Sheik stared at her eyes filled with horror at the thought.

“You actually are mental aren’t you?” He said completely serious. Alkira gave him an incredulous look.

“No, but this is the book we did last year in Termina.” She stated non-chalantely.

“Hmm" he pursed his lips, "well then go talk to Anju at lunch or after school.”  And with that he left her in Saria's care in a rush to meet up with Zelda for the one class of the day that they shared. Alkira was glad when Saria didn’t ask questions. In fact the girl didn’t really talk to her at all and it was incredibly refreshing. She didn’t mind conversing with Sheik, She really didn’t like conversing with Zelda, but she actually kind of enjoyed talking with Dark.

“You know Sheik called me crying when he found out what happened.”  Alkira stared at her as if someone had just punched her in the gut. Thankful for her reflexive ability to recover she fixed her face into a less surprised one.

“How much do you know?” She whispered.   

“Only what Sheik told me. Alkira he was broken. I don’t know what life you had but it seems to have broken his heart. He kept saying that he wished you would have told him so he could come take you away.”  Silence. “He was so sick his mother had to make him stay home.”

“I didn’t know. I’m not even aware of how much he knows.”  She said sadly. No one should have to know what she went through.

“A lot.”  Saria sighed.

“I…. I…” Alkira stammered unsure what to say or do. She would have to sit and talk with Impa and Sheik about this.

“It’s alright he’s better now that you’re here; safe.”  Saria said a little more chipper. Alkira only nodded. 

She made her fifth introduction and looked up from the back of the class to lock eyes with none other than Dark.  Since Saria already had a partner for Chemistry Alkira went back to sit by Dark who didn’t have a partner. Probably because everyone read him as being off and there was an odd number of people in the class so she assumed he just opted for doing the labs himself.  As she approached where he was sitting he nodded, as if giving permission for her to sit. 

She pulled a notebook from her satchel with a fine point pen and began taking notes.  Dark sat silently beside her doing the same. She slipped a piece of paper his way.

_ “I’m assuming he’s finishing up a lecture from earlier this week?” _

_ “Yes. On bond angles and Lewis Dot structures. I can give you my notes to copy over the weekend if you’d like.” _

_ “Please and thank you.” _

_ “Not a problem.” _

And as quick as they started passing notes they went back to taking them. The class seemed to drag on a little since she had no context for it. 

_ “Thank you for your number by the way. I have a few songs in mind but one isn’t very classical.” _

_ “Is that so?” _

_ “It is.” _

_ “Then text me later.” _

_ “I will.” _

“Alkira.” Professor Orwil said from the front of the room.

“Sir.” She stood a habit picked up in Termina, Dark assumed.

“You don’t have to stand.”

“My apologies it’s a habit.” She said returning to her seat and visibly cringing. With a slight blush creeping up her neck and slowly her face. Dark found himself amused. She was cute when she blushed and sudden thoughts of the blushing girl beside him blushing between him and a wall made him turn away from her.  He shook his head softly to avoid those thought until later, maybe.

“Can you tell me what the complete Lewis structure for the Ammonium molecular formula NH4 is?”

“No sir. I only just got my book and have no prior knowledge of this subject.” She said decidedly.

“Very well. Dark?”  He asked raising his eyebrows.

“N in the center dash to each of the H molecules. That should fill the octet rule and pair all electrons.”

Professor Orwil turned to the board and began to write out what Dark had just said. 

“Like this?”  The professor asked.

“Yes.” Dark said clearly annoyed.

“Good.”  Professor Orwil said turning back to the class to ask more questions.

_ “I think he knew we were passing notes.” _

_ “Maybe. Even if he did it was all school related.” _

The remainder of the class consisted of him asking students what the structures would be. Each was increasingly more difficult.  Alkira caught on as the class went by. Occasionally clarifying with Dark.

“Very good class. Don’t forget to study for the exam on Monday.”

“Exam?”

“I’m sure he will exempt you from it Kira. I mean he can’t expect you to take an exam on material you won’t have time to learn. “She nodded.  _ ‘Did he just use my nickname?’ _

“I’m going to talk to him.” She stated mater -o- factly.

“Are you sitting with Sheik and the others for lunch?” Dark asked before she got to the teacher, unsure if he actually wanted to know the answer.

“I had planned on it. Why?”  She asked as they moved towards the front of the room.

“Nothing. I’ll give my notes to Link. I’m sure he will be hanging out with Sheik this weekend.”

Alkira Nodded.

“Wait! What about the music and the poem?” She said slightly concerned.

“We’ll talk about it on Monday or via text message this weekend.” He said smoothly as if he really didn’t care.

And with that Dark left the room.  Alkira cleared her throat.

“Professor Orwil?”

“Ahh yes Miss Ackerman  I was thinking perhaps I will exempt you from this exam since you haven’t been in class for the information we have covered so far; however, I will expect you to know it by the time of the final.”  He said softly with a reassuring smile. That of course only sent shivers down her spine.

“Of course, thank you.”  She said sounding relieved.  She waited to be dismissed.

“Oh and If you pass notes in my class again I won’t hesitate to read them allowed to the entire class. I did not this time since I assumed you were attempting to get some form of clarification without interrupting everyone else’s studies.”  His voice conveying that he would do exactly as he said he would.

“Yes sir.”  She replied taking that as a dismissal. She walked from the room rather quickly and nearly walked into Sheik and Saria who were having a conversation in hushed voices. 

“Hey!” Saria said excitedly.

“Hey.” Alkira said with a sigh of exasperation at her energy.

“Shall we head to lunch and meet up with the others?” Sheik asked.

“Yes, yes we shall.” Saria said happily grabbing Alkira  by her wrist to pull her along. She flinched at the sudden touch. The lunch room was noisy and smelled like a thousand different things. It was nauseating and Alkira found herself without an appetite. The vaulted ceiling causing the sounds of clattering trays and too loud voices to echo around the room in a cacophony of chaos. She sat and silently listened to the others chat.  She frowned when she noticed that Sheik was not eating, she knew the reason. 

“Alkira. What’s your last class?”

“Self Defense.”  She smiled slightly. She had plenty of practice in this area and was sure she would ace that class. She excused herself from the table 15 minutes before her next class to both find her locker and the locker room so she could change without anyone seeing her. 

“391” She mumbled to herself.  Upon finding it she realized how far it was from any of her classes and how far it was from Sheiks own locker.  It would definitely work as an excuse to get away from them all. She opened the lock on the first try but the locker itself wouldn’t open. 

“Here, there’s a trick to it. “Dark said gently pushing her to the side. She gasped eyes wide.

“I didn’t take you for the kind to get spooked.” He stated without looking at her.

“Normally I don’t but when I looked around a moment ago I was completely alone.” She said obviously aggravated that she had shown ‘weakness’ in front of this boy.  That would not do. She had to be more careful.

 “Push here on the middle of the door with your forearm and push up as you lift the latch and pull.”  He said as if he had done so a thousand times. And followed through on the motions as though he had done them a thousand times as well.  She nodded to indicate that she understood.

“Are you stalking me now?” She asked actually kind of surprised that he was standing in front of her with her locker door in one hand.

“As I recall the first two classes were mutual, the third you found me, so I owed you one.”  He said with a very faint smile.

“No. Seriously, why are you all the way out here?” She asked raising an eyebrow.  He turned around so his back was to her locker and he was facing her before jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at the locker directly to the right of hers. She sent him a questioning look. He threw his hands up in annoyance.

“I’m not lying.” He said moving to open the locker where he proceeded to pull some books out and put others in before grabbing his gym bag. 

“What’s your next class?” he asked only out of politeness this time.  He did not want to become involved with her, it would be something he would regret even if he loved every moment of it.

“Self Defense.”  She answered with a wicked gleam in her eye.  He broke eye contact almost immediately.

“You’re fond of such classes.” He stated blatantly.

“I’m a Sheikah, warrior blood flows in my veins. It would be hard not to be drawn to such classes.” She said softly as if this embarrassed her. 

“You’ll be an odd one out, you can rotate in with Link and myself if you would like.” She grabbed her gym bag from the floor beside her locker. She had been carrying it around all day since it only carried a change of clothes.    

“Lead the way.” She said closing her locker. Her other supplies stored neatly inside. She would be picking up all of her books later that afternoon to take them home and begin studying.

“I’ll warn you now.”  He said not making eye contact and acting as if what he was going to say was not actually a big deal.

“What?” She asked slightly suspicious.

“I don’t know how it happened but you and I are right dead center of everyone in this school considered to be popular or a jock. His tone conveyed his annoyance. 

“Oh for the love of the three.”  Alkira growled. Dark raised an eyebrow at her, holding in a laugh.   _ ‘She is definitely someone I could get used to having around.’  _  He wondered if he would actually regret letting her get near him.

“How does that even work D? I mean seriously all I want to do if finish high school without an incident.”

“I’m not sure; but, I have lived through it for three years now.”   _ ‘ Again with the nickname…’  _ he wanted to bury his face in his hands and pretend he didn’t like the way that one letter slide off her tongue. Or the desire it provoked In him. 

“You didn’t request to have your locker moved?” She asked as if that would have been the most obvious thing to do.  Her words broke him out of his thoughts and he had to think a moment to comprehend what he had heard her say.

“Oh I did. It seems however that Farore has different plans for me and Nayru isn’t interfering.” He said rather quickly pretending he had not been distracted by the girl beside him. The two walked silently for a while before Dark stopped and pointed.

“Thanks, but I do have eyes.” Alkira said sarcastically.  Dark just shook his head and walked across the hall to the men’s locker room. His thoughts had drawn him back into his own mind and he needed to focus not be distracted. 

 


	3. Of Bullies, Bruises, and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final class of the day and the weekend.  
> Also Alkira decides she really doesn’t like Zelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was chapters 3 and 4 but four would have been to short on its own, and I didn’t like it attached to chapter 5. Anyways as always enjoy. It’s only proofread by me. Unfortunately. I’m good at editing others work, but those rules do not apply to myself. If you see a mistake let me know and I’ll fix it.

Alkira waited in the classroom stretching.  Shortly thereafter Dark and Link joined.

“You know even dressed in gym clothes your pretty.” Link said feigning complete innocents.

Alkira blushed a light pink across the bridge of her nose.  What she assumed to be a natural response to being called pretty.

“I do believe brother dear, that Sheik asked you specifically not to hit on his cousin and if you are going to do so don’t use words that are so common it’s repetitive and boring.”  Dark said softly so only the three of them could hear. “Though I would be inclined to agree.” He added softly with the faintest smile.

“Thanks.” She said, cheeks and neck redder but not yet tomato red and her ears remained unaffected.  She did not make eye contact with either of them. The only reason the complement had made her blush was because she had never heard it before, from anyone who was not trying to well….  That’s a different story.

“Dark you made her blush.” Link said causing Alkiras blush to deepen if that was possible.

“No. I do believe that was you. Stop drawing attention to her, I’m sure it is quite embarrassing.”  His voice was commanding and final. Link obeyed.

She looked like a tomato now her face, ears and neck all bright red. She decided it would be best to stay quit and breathe. And then Nubarou walked in and the class fell silent. “ I won’t waste my time on introductions, We have  a new member in class from Termina and I am curious to see what she knows and how different it is from our own form here. Alkira you will spar with……….Dar- No with Groose.” Nubarou said with such a force that Rozline could only nod in compliance. Okay so she was going to spar an unknown man and that freaked her out a little.  ‘Just breathe and rely on your reflexes. Your past will only help you kick his ass.’ A very well built muscular broad boy moved to the front of the room. Rozline breathed deep. Dark felt suddenly very possessive from behind her. In fact Link was sure Dark was seething with rage that one of the school bully’s and top womanizer was about to spar the new girl from a foreign land who looked so fragile. Very much like a porcelain doll.  Alkira stepped forward to square up with Groose. ‘Ok don’t underestimate him, he could be quicker or smarter than he looks. ‘She stepped into a very loose left foot forward fighting stance after having bowed slightly as was Sheikah tradition. Her hands made loose fists coming up to block. The stance was basically universal. Groose had done the same. Anticipation rose in Alkiras chest at the thought of kicking this obviously pompous arrogant jerks ass.  She smiled, her eyes glistened. Muscles flexing and releasing one on one was much easier than 5 on one. She could hear her heart beating in her chest and barely heard Nubarou say begin. What she did however notice was the fist now flying straight at her face. She countered with a left hand upward block. She transitioned that into a wrist grableaving him open to a tiger clad strike to the face, followed by a knee to the stomach and a quick roundhouse to his right leg then over his head where her leg looped beneath his arm pit. This motion forced him into a front somersault that put them both on their backs giving her complete control of his arm held firmly in her hands as she lifted her left leg and let her ankle fall with a sickening thud on his sternum before jumping to her feet and back into her original stance in less than 2 minutes.  He had been slow she thought or else he could have gotten out, she left plenty of wiggle room. Of course Nubarou had noticed this. She grinned. “I should have expected as much from someone who has trained as a Sheikah since childhood. Groose go see the nurse.” He pushed himself to his knees. Then his feet and visibly cringed when he looked at her. Instantly she knew she would regret this little escapade and her triumphant smile left her face which she then forced to remain neutral. He limped from the room both because of the physical pain but also from his hurt pride. Nubarou dismissed her and went into a lecture about how by the end of the year they should all be able to do that. “Alkira.” Nubarou yelled. She stopped. “Yes sensei?” She replied strong and loud but without showing any signs of coming to the front of the class again. “What level are you?” “I just received my fifth earing. “She answered proudly.  Nubarou nodded. “So one more and you’re at a level to take an apprentice?” Nubarou asked deviously. “Yes.” Alkira answered slowly. “Would you object to being a teacher’s aid and making sure that others are executing these techniques properly? I spoke to Impa about it and she said you had to teach a year before you could get your next one anyways.” She said in a way that left no room for argument. “Of course sensei!” She said genuinely happy for once. When Alkira reached the twins she stopped and in a barely audible voice asked: “Exactly how much am I going to regret that?”

“Which part?” Link said softly and trying to hide his worry.

“All of it.” She said even quieter heart plummeting into her stomach.

“Just be glad Darks locker is next to yours and I suggest you never be alone at your locker or anywhere with him or his group and you might manage to stay out of the hospital.” Link said with a sigh. “I’ll let Sheik know what happened after class.”  Alkira simply stood there. She had been expecting that. “And for accepting Nubarous offer.” She said a little more hopeful. This time it was Dark who answered. “You should receive a lot of attention. If it was your goal to go through school unnoticed I’d say you just failed.” His voice was venom and his face completely emotionless.  Link butted in at that point “But excellent job at kicking his arrogant ass. He needed to be put in his place. “Alkira sighed “Even so, if I do that outside of this class I fear it won’t go over to well with parents or teachers.” And with that Nubarou shouted at them to get to work. So Dark and Link slipped into fighting stances. And Alkira began to wander checking stances and correcting punches or blocks as needed.

Darks Pov

‘Fucking Nubarou, what the hell? Why Groose?  I mean I’m glad it’s not me but really Alkira’s basically a stick compared to him. And if she wins then he is going to want her in more ways than one and won’t hesitate to get it any way he wants, even if that means he forces her, they force her. Wait. WHY THE HELL DO I CARE.’ He physically shuddered vaguely noticing that his brother stepped away from him.  ‘Damn her’ was about all he could think as he watched her kick Grooses’ ass. He really couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Groose was the biggest and toughest bully in school and it was refreshing to watch him get his ass kicked by a girl who looked as though if you so much as bumped her she was going to break. Honestly she had been distracting him all day. He hated it how she was able to loosen his tongue with her mere presence.  And that comment earlier about chivalry well he didn’t even know where to begin with that. Just because he was named Dark for goddesses sake didn’t mean that he was evil. Sure he might have had a few lustful thoughts about her but who didn’t at some point feel lust about someone. “Humph Nubarou wants her to help teach.” Dark said acidly. “Whoa Dark. It’s so she can get her next earing….. Whatever that means.” Link said slightly taken aback by his brother’s tone.  “It, Brother dear, is the way that Sheikah warriors measure their ability one earing per level. Level 6 is mastery. Sheik is a level four. How you dont know that is beyond me.” Dark basically spat through his teeth. He then noticed Alkira walking back towards them. Her face forlorn and perhaps on the verge of tears which truly did not become her but fit so well on her face he was sure it was an expression she wore often. That made him angry, and he felt perhaps a little tiny bit of sincere pity for her and whatever life she had led.  Not only was her voice nearly inaudible it sounded choked to his ears and he couldn’t find the words to answer her instead Link did.

“Exactly how much am I going to regret that?”

“Which part?” he asked and Dark knew that he was extremely worried and trying to hide it.

Rozline spoke again even quieter and he strained to hear the choked out whisper.

“All of it.”

He was sure he was feeling something like a breaking heart. But he didn’t have one of those, a heart. He was just the boy named Dark whose parents obviously loved the slightly younger, happier looking blond version of him better that’s why they weren’t aware of his ‘Job’.  He was pulled from that thought as said twin replied “Just be glad Darks locker is next to yours and I suggest you never be alone at your locker or anywhere with him or his group and you might manage to stay out of the hospital.” He paused to sigh “I’ll let Sheik know what happened after class.”   Right tell Sheik because that will help her. Link missed it but he didn’t Alkira recoiled ever so slightly. Dark eyed her silently as she said with what sounded like a little bit of hope “and for accepting Nubarous offer?” This time Dark answered rather quickly. “You should receive a lot of attention. If it was your goal to go through school unnoticed I’d say you just failed.” He kept his face emotionless and though he hadn’t meant to, he let his voice escape him like venom. Probably residual from his earlier thoughts.  He noticed as his oh so loveable twin butted in with an overly optimistic “Excellent job at kicking his arrogant ass. He needed to be put in his place. “ He heard Alkira sigh, obviously not cheered up in the slightest by Links attempt to make her smile as she replied “Even so, if I do that outside of this class I fear it won’t go over to well with parents or teachers.” Dark rolled his eyes and then Nubarou was shouting orders.

**.-.**

Alkira  had been the last one into the changing room and was now the only one walking the halls. She realized she was purposefully dragging her feet on her way to the locker that had some annoying trick to opening it she remembered it but hadn’t done it yet so wasn’t sure it would work for her.  She rounded the last corner, gym bag on her shoulder and changed into her original clothing. Dark stood leaning with his back to his locker and his eyes closed. She stopped and swallowed. She wasn’t exactly sure why she did that until he opened his eyes and looked down the hall to meet her tired ones with his own somber ones.  He held her gaze only a moment before motioning for her to come over. She consented and finished walking to her locker. Silently and slowly she undid the lock. She didn’t look up to meet his gazed nor did she say anything, she simply stood to the side and pointed at the locker. She heard him let out an annoyed sigh but start to open it nonetheless, then stopped. “If you don’t watch I won’t do it. I don’t want to have to open it for you all semester.” His voice had been less like venom that time and more like the voice of someone who was very tired. She looked up and watched as he performed the same technique as last time.  He moved and she removed the books she needed placing her gym bag in her locker and closing it. She slid the lock back into place and then stood there thinking she should say something but not having the words. “What. Is. it?” He enunciated every word obviously annoyed, slightly infuriated and she briefly wondered if Sheik had been right about him. Then she knew what to say and so she cleared her throat and looked at him. “Thank you for your help today. And for allowing me to sit with you in so many classes, I understand if you don’t want me to again, come Monday. I have a feeling that the news is going to spread like wild fire and you don’t strike me as the type to like attention.” She said swiftly but as clearly as she could. He looked at her with some amount of scrutiny.  “Don’t worry about the classes. Actually I think….. Perhaps if you hang around me people will leave you be, more than if you hang around with Link and them, or by yourself.” He said as he walked away. Alkira followed him as he walked away he was going the direction she needed to after all. They walked in silence until they reached the front office where Alkira stopped to speak with Anju. Dark simply kept walking he wanted to get home as soon as possible he had to work that evening and needed to change his clothes before then.

“Hello Anju.” Alkira said trying to sound cheery.

“Hello.  How may I help you?” She said politely obviously not sure if the right name had been on the tip of her tongue.

“I was wondering if there would be any way to transfer into a higher math class. I am currently in the Algebra 2 class and it’s the same book we did last year in Termina.”  Alkira said hopefully.

“Well let me take a look. Alkira was it? Yes mhhmm, give me just a moment to look up your information. Here we go yes of course I’m sorry it must have been a glitch in the system. We can put you into Trigonometry or into Geometry which would you like?” Anju said quite apologetically.

“I think I’d like to take trig please.” She said grateful  she wouldn’t have to sit through another year of algebra.

“Give me just a moment and I’ll give you your new schedule. Everything else should still be the same.” With that Anju handed Alkira her new schedule.

“Thanks Anju.” Alkira said as she started to leave.

Link, Sheik, Saria, and Zelda were waiting outside at the bottom of the steps for her. Link obviously recounting the events of Self-defense to the group with some pretty wild hand motions.  None of them noticed her approach. It wasn’t until she started to say Sheiks name when Link had finished that they even knew she was there.

“How long have you been there?” Sheik asked recovering from his surprise and subconsciously adjusting his cowl.

“Link was saying that I almost got hit in the face because I didn’t hear sensei say begin. “ She responded with a blank face.

“I’m heading back to the house now. I just thought I would ask if you had any plans as it is Friday.” She added rocking her weight subconsciously to rest on her toes. Why they had insisted making a Friday her first day she was unsure.

“Well the gang was going to come over later. Maybe do pizza and a movie or something.” He said shrugging his shoulders. Alkira was fairly certain he was lying there was definitely more to it.

“Yeah!” Saria agreed with a giggle, “And we will be able to get to know you a little bit.” She added hopefully. ‘Ah so that’s what it is.’ She thought subconsciously.

“Do you remember how to get back?” Sheik asked slightly puzzled, “you seem to want to get back right away and we were going to go rent a few movies.”

“We could drop her off and then get them.” Link stated “I really don’t mind.” He added cheerfully. Sheik narrowed his eyes at Link. With that he led the way to his car which would be crowded with five of them but legal nonetheless.

 Ten minutes later they returned to Impas house where Saria decided to stay with Alkira and let the other three decided on which movies they would be watching that evening. Alkira couldn’t help but think this was going to be a long night. Neither girl spoke for quite a while.  

The boys and Zelda returned 45 Minutes later with frozen pizzas and several movies.  “What kind of movies did you get?” Saria asked more energetically then any one should have been able to as she grabbed the pizzas from Sheik and carried them into the kitchen leaving Link to carry the soda. “Mostly action, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, and the like but, Zelda made us pick out at least1 chick flick for each ‘man’ movie we chose.” He rolled his eyes as he was clearly annoyed by the title his movies had gotten.

“Man movie?” Alkira asked quirking an eyebrow in a very Sheik esque way.

“Yeah if boy’s call girls movies chick flicks then I’m going to call them man movies.” Zelda replied as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.  Alkira starred at her incredulously and then simply walked away shaking her head. How the hell did Sheik deal with her? Saria wasn’t too bad maybe to energetic and she wasn’t sure about Link yet but Zelda was probably bordering on insane.

“Any particular titles you were wondering about Kira?” Sheik asked ducking his head back into the entryway.

“Not really. No.”  

“I see. Well the Pizza is in the oven, tea on the kettle, and the party mix is in bowls. So lets start a movie.”

So they did starting with Zeldas chick flick. The boys sighed and Alkira excused herself to her room. She had no interest in watching this movie. “I’ll be in my room studying. Save me some pizza and I’ll get it later. I don’t know that I’ll come down. I have a lot of catch up to do.”

“Alright, If you need anything let me know.” He narrowed his eyes, knowingly.

.-.

Dark turned to look at himself in the mirror. His Father was a surgeon working night shifts at the hospital and his mother was a lawyers secretary and often worked late. It rarely went over well why they weren’t divorced went beyond his comprehension. Link was out too, doing what he always did. He removed the lip ring and changed his clothes. He pulled a trunk out of the back of his closet and unlocked it. He placed his daggers in his boot, and at his hip. Two on each arm, and then his guns in their shoulder holsters. He pulled a faded black and grey jacket on followed by a matching cowl and hood. Then left from the garage on his motorcycle.

His orders were simple kill Mr. Talon Hetino he knew too much and needed to be removed from the equation. If he had time he was to wipe the mans electronics as well.

He sped down the highway, listening to the air rush by him. Contrary to the belief of his comrades he didn’t enjoy killing like some of them. In fact he was rather disgusted with himself for it, but he was a special case, recruited young, and one of the highest ranked assassins known as Nathaniel. The only opposition he had was the Lady Amalthea who was recruited the same year as he.  He lost his concentration for a moment. He quickly recovered, you couldn’t lose focus when moving 150 mph. It didn’t happen. You died if it did. He sped up, he was making excellent time but he wanted to be done with this mission, the man was married with a 3 year old daughter and a wife. It appeared that he genuinely cared for them, unlike his own father. He reached the city and slowed. The last thing he wanted was to deal with the cops. He outranked them technically, even though the order he belonged to wasn’t supposed to exist. He smirked, jittery as adrenaline coursed through his body. It always did it was euphoric knowing that he was going to kill someone without being blamed for it. Still that didn’t stop the nightmares from coming. He pushed those thoughts from his mind and bit his bottom lip _. Third story apartment building second on the left. Two windows that could be used to escape and the front door. Incapacitate the wife, make sure the child doesn’t see, and kill Hetino as quickly as possible._ He recalled the information without difficulty, it was after all his Job. He casually walked up to the door. It was about 9 pm and the streets were quiet. It was nearing the end of summer and people were settling in for the night. They should have been as well. He tried the door, it was unlocked. He sighed as he pushed it open silently to reveal a kitchen not in use. He glanced immediately to his right. No one in the living room. He closed the door behind him and began silently down the hall. He listened to his heart pound in his chest, and for any shift in the floor that might give him away. He glanced to his right, the bathroom light was on and the door closed….. _alright at least one of them is in the bathroom._  He continued on stepping into a little bedroom on the left. A child slept peacefully in the bed. He moved on and shook his head. Entering the last  room he noted a figure sleeping in the bed. It was the wife judging by the length of the hair. Her back was toward him. He skirted the room. She was asleep. He walked back to the main hall and stood outside the bathroom door. He could hear the sound of rushing water. He was in the shower. As silently as possible Dark tried the door. It was also unlocked. _He’s making this part easy._ Dark was stabbed. Hetino Stabbed him. Dark grabbed the man’s hand twisting his wrist until it broke with an audible crunch. Hetino fell to his knees cradling his arm. Dark wrenched the dagger form his shoulder. He was bleeding. He glared at the whimpering little man growling through clenched teeth, “If you want them to live then be silent.” He had the man's only real weapon. The threat to his own safety minimized. He pulled a gun, with a silencer attached from his shoulder holster. “Your on your knees, know look at me..” _Execution style it is then. I’ll at least look him in the eyes._  Hetino obeyed. The sound of the shower and the man’s attempts to stifle his fear were the only sounds in the house. “Where is your laptop and do you have any files regarding _IT_ anywhere else? DO. NOT. LIE. TO. ME.” Dark seethed as loud and firmly as he could without waking anyone else up. The man nodded. “Say it out loud. “No… I no... there aren’t any. only the ones on the laptop. Please…. You don’t-” his sentence was cut off and punctuated by the very muffled sounds on a gunshot to quite to wake the child one room over and the thud of a body hitting the floor. On his way out Dark grabbed the laptop and the man’s cell phone. Turning them both off so they could not be tracked. He left through the front door. TEn minutes not counting the drive time was all this assignment had taken him. He mounted his motorcycle and sped off  into the night.

“Mission well done.” His handler said as she took the material. He knew her in real life but they pretended not too.

“Thank you, it was rather simple.”

“I’ll expect your report by morning, for now to the infirmary.”  He nodded and left the office. Six stitches and a couple of pain pills later he settled down in a cubby to type up his report. It was brief to the point and contained all the major details of the event and the scene as it would be discovered. Clicking print he rose to his feet and turned the computer off. He grabbed his document from the printer and returned it to The Handler. With that he returned home. His next assignment would be based on the information he had gathered that evening about the sex trafficking ring running rampant in Hyrule and the surrounding countries. He showered and didn’t think about what he had done. Instead he thought about Alkira. She was like him in many ways and He didn’t like it, even if part of him screamed he did. He was alone so to have someone like him around, It made him gleeful. He dried off and pulled on a pair of shorts before walking across the hall and collapsing into his bed. He was asleep almost instantly


	4. Saturday Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well..... nothing to intense. But definitely moving forward with the plot. Thank you all for reading!

Rozline woke to a text from an unknown number and no signature.

**“Wolfe didn’t say which genre of musical duet we were supposed to choose from did he?”**

**“D? No. He didn’t. ~Telaria Rae`yn “**

**“Yes. Interesting Tag.”**

**“ Thank you? Should we speak to him about genre before we just go brainstorming songs? ~Telaria Rae`yn”**

There was a pause dots lighting up indicating that he was typing or thinking.  Rozline rubbed her eyes and sat up fully in bed. It was only 9 AM. She had hoped to sleep a while longer. Her phone buzzed drawing her attention once again.

**“Perhaps.”**

**“How insightful. ~Telaria Rae`yn”**

She saved his number into her phone and proceed to shower. Link and Sheik had crashed in front of the tv and were currently playing video games. The girls had gone home around 11.  She perched herself on the edge of the couch.

“Try xxyba left bumper xxyyx right bumper Sheik.” He raised an eyebrow but did it anyways.

“That’s unfair Alkira” Link whined you just gave him the game.

“My apologies. Link. Why don’t you let me play and kick both your asses.”

“You are so on!” Link said reaching for the third controller. Alkira slid onto the floor at Sheiks feet. The morning consisted of Alkira winning most rounds of Super Smash Brawl, Mario Party, and Perfect Dark. Sheik stretched.    
“Im done. I conceived. I’ll just go sulk and make breakfast now. My best friend and cousin are both more than capable of kicking my ass in a game.”    
“Sheik, Come back.” Link called rising to his feet. “I’m sorry, you know your pretty badass in real life, with your ninja skills.”    
“I know that. I’ll just let you two bother with the games.” He waved them off sauntering lazily into the kitchen.

“Don’t sulk Sheik. Please.” Link all but begged, he hated when they had problems between them. Especially when they were so juvenile.

“French Toast?” That would fix it all. Sheik was just being cranky anyways. They were just games after all. 

“YES!” Link all but jumped up and down. It was his favorite and Sheik knew it. They would have cooked together but Link was terrible at it and just got in the way.   
“Link, I really appreciate you wanting to help, but could you not.” He said purposefully elbowing his friend in the gut as he moved to put the carton of eggs away. 

“Yeah, sorry, I’ll just sit over here and” he cut off his sentence rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he sat at the table. Sheik shook his head and went about cooking their food in silence. Alkira joined Link at his post, sitting across from him.  She watched him watching Sheik. 

“Foods done.” Sheik said bringing a plate of toasted bread sprinkled with cinnamon and sugar over to the table. Alkira stood and went to the cabinet bringing out three plates. Link did the same for glasses and silverware. Sheik gathered the milk and orange juice from the fridge. They went about eating and Link hummed his approval 

“ Sheik your amazing!” he moaned.    
Sheik blushed and swallowed. “Link maybe don’t make those noises at the table.” He laughed. 

Link flushed, “ yeah. Sorry. So are we going to paint that room today?”  He said between bites, attention focused on Alkira. 

“I’d like too. Since I’ll be here permanently.” She smiled, eating her own french toast. 

0-0

“ Sheik, I have a question for you.” Link said as he poured more paint into the pan. Sheik nodded waiting for his best friend to continue. 

“I need your advice.” Link said without looking at him. He rolled his roller in the fresh paint, purposefully keeping his back to the other. 

“Alright, what about?”

“I’ve been thinking about asking someone out. Which also means taking him to the winter ball. And I want your opinion.” Nervousness had seeped into his voice. The room went still for a moment. Sheik audibly inhaled.

“Whom?” Sheik asked, keeping it casual. Forcing his voice to work even though it didn't want to. 

“Revali.” Link said setting his roller down. His wall finished. Sheik continued painting his wall. he chewed his lip and ground his teeth. He knew what to say, but it wasn't what he wanted to say. He silently warred with himself. 

“He seems nice enough." He spoke finally, choosing his words carefully. "I mean maybe a bit arrogant, but not a bad person.” Sheik smiled a bit to sweetly. He was always good at supporting Link even if it was uncomfortable, or painful. That meant that this came naturally to him after so many years. He had traditions he was bound by. He could not break them, even if he wanted to. Because of that he had learned quickly how to maneuver around these situations. 

“You think so?” Link asked hopefully.   
“I do. So when are you going to ask him?” Sheik continued painting his wall, it was almost finished too.    
“ So you approve?” Link asked, excitement lacing his voice.    
“Yes.” It was a lie, but Link believed it. 

“Then I’ll ask him Monday after school.” Link smiled and started on the next wall. Alkira came back.

“The brushes are clean. The walls look good boys.” She smiled. “Just the Aqua one to finish.” they worked well together, Alkira abruptly pulling away and smearing paint on Sheiks bare face.    
“Alkira!” He yelped uncharacteristically. Link doubled over laughing. “It looks good, like war paint!” He choked out. 

“Link it’s not funny.” He said trying to wipe his face on the rag in his pocket. 

“ Ye-s it i-is”. "Sheik tackled him, Wiping paint in his hair and across his face.

"What do you think about it now?"   
Instead of responding with words Link picked up a handful of paint and went after him. The three of the were covered by the time they finished. The walls miraculously, unblemished. They laughed as they made they’re way to the bathroom to tidy up. 

“I should probably get home. Besides, I think I’m just going to shower to get this paint off.” Link said all smiles and laughs.  Sheik nodded his agreement, looking longingly at his own shower.  But, his mouth moved before he really thought about it.

“I’ll walk you out.” 

“Then I call dibs on the shower.” Alkira said shooing the boys out.  Sheik waved her off. The walk outside was short and quiet.   
Link whistled turning to face Sheik outside. 

“So you’re sure, you’re okay with Revali?” Link said leaning against the railing on the stairs. 

“I’d tell you if it was otherwise.” He said narrowing his eyes at him. Arms crossed, and weight on one hip.    
“I know, I just wanted to make sure.”  He said smiling, already lost in his planning.    
“Go home, you need a shower.” Sheik ordered, shaking his head in annoyance.    
“See you monday Sheik.” Sheik only smiled gently, it faltered when Links back was turned. 

0-0 

Alkira was eating a sandwich in one hand and her text book in the other as she tried to do some reading for Mondays classes. The poem for Professor Agehnim was fairly easy. She and Dark would have to talk about it. She would text him later. Sheik sat next to her, drying out the rest of his hair. 

“That seemed like an awkward conversation earlier.” She said nonchalantly, as though it were an every day conversation with her best friend. 

“You heard.” He seemed perturbed by it. 

She only nodded, not looking at him and instead focusing on the poem in front of her. Silence reigned in the room as he went about making a sandwich for himself. When he was re-seated Alkira looked up.    
“How long have you been in love with him?” There was no hint of disgust that was so ever prominent (in their culture )at the idea of him loving a man. He swallowed and looked her in the eye.    
“What are you talking about?” He fought to keep his voice steady.    
“You seemed really upset about him asking Revali out. But I don’t think you’d still be friends with him if it was because he’s gay.”  There was no malintent in her voice. She was only curious. 

“So, how long have you loved your best friend?” She waited patiently, setting her now closed book down gently.    
“Alkira,” he started  “ there are traditions, rules in our culture. Even if I feel for him in that manner, it is strictly forbidden.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“And a fifty years ago so was interracial marriage. But our people are not dying out anymore, we are a strong and flourishing race. You are not the first among us. I’m certain.” She looked at him encouragingly.    
“What do you think Mother would say if she heard this conversation? Let alone if I actually said it allowed? She’d kick me out. Disinherit me. She would consider it a dishonor. I would be an outcast. I -” He slouched looking at the floor as though it had all the answers he needed. 

“Would she? ... Sheik, I don’t think that is the case. It’s different know, at least in Termina. There is freedom to do as one pleases with love…. Are... you willing to lose your best friend to another man because you’re to scared to say anything to him? That's what will happen you know. All those times you and he were fighting and not speaking since Junior High, it’s always been because he’s in a relationship. Right?” It was true. Sheik couldn’t deny it. He nodded. 

“ It is.”  She was right, every time they had fought he had told her about it and it had been because Sheik was marginalized. She picked up her book and stood. She rested a hand on his shoulder. “ You should tell him, because I think…. Maybe… he likes you too. And if if he does… the two of you can face Impa together, and I’ll cheer you on.”  She squeezed his shoulder and left. 

Sheik stared at his hands. Her words resonating, mixing with his own thoughts.    
_ ‘How could I possibly tell him I love him, if I can’t even say it allowed. If I can't even think about it... and because I fear the possibilities.’ _


	5. A Joint Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark, as Nathaniel is assigned to perform an interrogation with another member of the organization for which he works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The method of torture used was inspired by a book I read years ago by Grahm Masterston. ( I think that's how its spelled.)  
> A huge thank you to those of you that left me Kudos! I really REALLY appreciate it. For the record I don't yet have a name for the organization Dark works for. Its basically A Sheikah run Hylian CIA meets secret service. I apologize in advance for this chapter, its not terribly graphic but there is a lot of dialogue and the first bit is really just set up. Again I don't have anyone proof reading.... And it's also 4 AM, and I've been working on this one since 1. Hope it turned out to your liking.Enjoy!

Dark was waiting for his orders. He stood at attention. His handler looked him up and down.

“This will be a joint mission Nathaniel. You will be working with the Lady Amalthea. She should be arriving any moment, then I will give you your orders.” His handlers voice was gruff, like he had been awake for to many hours and felt he had better things to do.  Dark acknowledged the man before him. Then went back to checking that his weapons were in good condition.

“You did well on your last assignment.”  
“Thank you.”   
“This one will be much more difficult.”   
“I’m ready.”

“Good.” The entire exchange was monotonous. The door to the office opened and then closed barely audibly. He didn’t look when a figure took the seat next to his as he also sat.

“Amalthea you’re late.”

“My apologies sir, there were complications leaving the house this evening.” Dark sat up straighter. He knew that voice. He knew it intimately. He turned in his seat and made eye contact with her.  They shared a mutual nod of introduction and recognition. Mr. Arcis cleared his throat.   
“Shall I begin?” Both parties turned their attention to him. He pulled up a file on the screen facing them. The faces of three children, two boys and a girl, between the ages of 8 and 12 years of age covered the screen.

“As you well know there has been a series of child abductions in Hyrule and neighboring countries for years now. While before the governments thought they were independent, isolated incidents, lately there has been conjecture that they are connected events. The occurrences of abductees being recovered dead in countries not their own, lend to the that theory. The police forces, and other agencies have had no luck tracking any of the kidnappers down. It is now believed they are linked to a larger sex trafficking ring. Both of you have been working cases that reveal these hypothesis to be correct. In his last mission Nathaniel collected sensitive data that has lead us to believe that the organization is much larger than we originally believed. Involved in this organization are several members of outstanding reputation in Hyrule including surgeons, lawyers, politicians, teachers, and even members of the royal family and their associates. Your mission will be to capture, interrogate, and kill General district attorney Majora. You will discover what he knows. This organization wants a list of his other associates, locations, anything and everything you can find on the abductors. The two of you will be working towards destroying this ring of… “Perverts” Nathaniel supplied. Mr. Arcis cleared his throat. “ yes,” he hesitated, “ Is that clear?”

“ Yes sir.” They responded in unison. Their tones strictly business.

“You are allowed to use any means necessary. Do not hold back. Do not get caught. Make it look like a mugging gone wrong or call the clean up crew. I leave that to your discretion. You have a week to plan and execute this assignment. You have access to any and every resource this facility can provide you with. You are dismissed.”

The couple stood and left to one of the office rooms designed for planning. Amalthea input her code, and set it as the main password. This room was now theirs.   
“Passcode is MistQueen.”  Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. “It’s based on a character from a book.” “I see.”  She sat propping one foot on the chair across from her and pushing the one she was sitting on back on its rear legs.”Shall we begin our planning.” She was bored. “ I work well with others which you know. However, I have never found joint interrogations to go well. I’d like to discuss how you’d like to go about this.”

“We will work as normal, collect data on Majora. His schedules, his work life, his personal life, routines, case files…. We could make it look like he was killed by one of his convicted felons out on parole. We should also discuss our own preferences for weapon choice and interrogation techniques.” He crossed his legs waiting patiently, knowingly.   
“ Read your file. You prefer close range with knives, poison, and you will use a handgun if necessary. You prefer physical interrogation techniques to those of psychological.” He sat back, rolled his neck and shoulders and sighed. He leveled her with a look both quizzical and demanding.   
“ And you?”   
“I prefer long range weapons and subterfuge, bombs, and firearms, it depends on what the situation calls for. I also prefer a psychological approach to interrogation rather than a strictly physical approach. I also tend to use my knowledge of medicine to give me an edge in interrogations.” He sat up, placing both feet on the ground he leaned forward.   
“Heads and Tails.”

“Yes.” He shook his head “ Bastards the lot of them.”   
“They always have been.” She smiled and sat up. Her chair thudded loudly against the ground. “ Let’s split the research. What do you want?”   
“ I’ll take work and day to day routines. Will you take his personal life and any outstanding meetings, schedules the likes?”   
“ That sounds fair. He may take a while to break. I say let's give ourselves three days for interrogation.”

“That will be sufficient time.”

0.0

Majora Woke bound and gagged in his dining room. The table had been moved, the chairs moved, and a tarp spread out covering most of the floor. A series of instruments, vials, and powders were laid out in an organized fashion on his island counter. He struggled against his bonds, hands tied at his sides but to the chair so he couldn't move them. His back tied to the back of the chair and his feet to the legs. The chair itself was held steady by rope. The blinds to his windows were drawn and the room was darkened.

“It’s pretty suspicious don’t you think Amalthea?Not a single sex offender that was well known was convicted when tried by him.”

“Really. Doesn’t he have the highest conviction rate of the DA’s in Hyrule proper?”  
“He does. That’s why I noticed it.”   
“It’s a foolish mistake.” She leaned over the tools inspecting them. “He’s not a very bright man is he.”   
“Hardly.” Nathaniel said, “ His other big mistake, well that’s easy, pictures.”He joined her near the counter. Both intently watching him. Neither letting him know. Majora struggled some more. He was begging to realize what was happening.   
“Pictures. What idiot takes pictures.”

“This one.” He picked up a some screws with guitar wire attached. Nathaniel looked Majora in the eye and approached twirling the wire between his forefinger and thumb.   
“Look, I really don’t want to torcher you, but I will do so. I will not hold back. See…. she” he turned his head towards Amalthea without actually looking at her, “ knows quite a bit about medicine, which means bleeding, pain, burns, scars… I’m not worried about any of these things. You have two options: Tell me the whole truth before we even begin or you lie to me, I torture you, and you tell me the truth anyways.” Majora glared defiant. “Don’t. Don’t be tough with me. I really don’t appreciate it, and you really don’t want to piss me off.”   
“ Why don’t you just take the gag out. We sound proofed this room.” Amalthea sauntered over to the wall.  Nathaniel squatted in front of him and did so.

“ Now he can scream if he wants.” Amalthea stated. Instead Majora spit at him. Nathaniel ducked out the way, and jabbed his sternum. Majora doubled forward and coughed. His solar plexus spasming and causing him to choke. Nathaniel stood up and looked at Amalthea. He took a deep breath and let it out.

“ I think I want to skip past the basic protocols and skip to something more drastic.”

“I’ll turn my back then.” She started to turn,

“ Dra-as-tic” Majora wheezed.

“Yes.” Nathaniel twirled the wire around his wrist.

“H-how.” He coughed.   
“There is waterboarding… over used, I could burn you with salt, or cigars, I can remove your fingernails and toenails. Or I could burn off your fingerprints with a candle. I could cut your fingertips of with a knife, or even remove your teeth.”  He tugged, on the wire and then began wrapping one end around the head of the screw.   
“ And what exactly do you intend to do to me for this information.”   
“ We thought we could make you an instrument. It’s very effective.”

“How would you….” He swallowed. Nathaniel moved behind him, leaning into his personal space…. He leaned down.

“Well, Darling why don’t you explain.”  
Amalthea pushed herself off the wall. And walked over to stand in front of Majora.   
“ I’ll begin by attaching the wires to screws, then I will place those screws in various locations in your body. Your teeth deep down into your jaw, your shoulders, elbows, knees, ribs, even your feet… oh, and an especially sensitive area straight into a bundle of nerves.” She walked back towards the counter and picked up a drill gun.   
“Of course, this will all be done while your conscious. Then when the wires are in place, we can strum them. Just. Like. A. Harp.” Nathaniel punctuated his words.

“The vibrations will affect your bones, and the wounds themselves will hurt quite substantially.”

Amalthea set the drill down and fitted a different bit to it.

“ I think We should start with his scapula's. Give him a chance to talk.” Amalthea said starting back towards Nathaniel.   
“ I agree.”  Nathaniel smirked darkly. Cutting at Majoras shirt. He made a show of it ensuring that that the sound of ripping fabric was audible, that the coolness of the blade touched his back on occasion. Revealing his back and shoulders. Amalthea sighed.  and placed the screw against his shoulder. Majora quivered. Biting his tongue. She pushed the point of the screw roughly against his skin allowing it to bite deep and draw forth blood. She gave the drill a few test squeezes to make sure the battery was sufficient, more for dramatic effect. Then she put the bit to the screw, pushed and Majora screamed. 

"Don't. Don't please, don't. What do you watn to know. Please.... I'll tell you. Just stop." He sobbed. Snot running down his nose. 

"What is your involvement in the sex trafficking ring?" Nathaniel sat in front of him, wire still in hand. He held Majora's hair out of the way and stared, eyes hard. 


	6. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just some character and plot development that leads to thing later. its exposition mostly, but also developing inter-character relationships a bit more  
> Viatorem is Latin for traveler.

“ Your brother is being an ass, Link.” Alkira said abruptly as they drove towards the school. Link hadn’t yet asked Revali out he intended to do so later that day. For now everything was continuing on as normal.  
“ What’s he done now?” Link asked unsurprised and already planning damage control.  
“ Professor Wolfe instructed he and I to choose and play two songs for the winter ball. He contacted me that first weekend but hasn’t said anything about it since. He won’t answer my texts and avoids answering the questions I ask. It’s been three weeks and I do not want to fail this class. I am so done trying to be a friend.” Link sighed.  
“ Don’t give up yet. He’s been distracted with work after school lately. I’m sure he isn’t being as proactive since he heard you playing last week. Your stunning and he is an exceptional violinist. The two of you should be fine. Why don’t you let me talk to him today. I’ll see if I can get through to him.” Sheik shifted in the passenger seat.  
“ Not that there are many qualities in your brother that I like, however he has always run interference for your parents…. And with everything going on right now he’s probably running a lot of interference isn’t he? I mean your mother was the assistant to one of the best DA’s in Hyrule and he was just murdered.” He looked up from his text book for a moment.  
“ You didn’t finish your work again last night did you.” Link deadpanned glancing at the open history book and avoiding the question.  
“ No.” Sheiks expression wasn’t visible because of his cowl, but his voice indicated he wasn’t happy about it.  
“ How come?”  
“ Training.” Sheik responded dryly.  
“ Anyways, would you please talk to him?”  
“ As soon as we get to school.” Link nodded.  
0.0  
Link was true to his word. The minute they entered the school he ditched Alkira and Sheik. He sought out his brother. Dark was already at his seat for his first class of the day.  
“ Yo.” Dark acknowledged his brother.  
“ Alkira’s pissed at you.”  
“ And?” A lot of people were pissed at him, so he wasn’t sure why it mattered that she was too.  
“ Don’t play games with me Dark.” The room was empty he noted after a quick scan. “ You like her. Don’t screw it up. She’s like a little sister to Sheik. Just tell her what songs your thinking about for the Winter Ball so she can practice.” He started to walk away and stopped. He looked over his shoulder. “ We don’t need another incident like the one with Midna. So please just play nice and lay off the mischief.” With that Link exited the room in search of his other morning agenda. He was seeking out Revali. It wouldn’t be hard to find the man they had several classes together and he was in Zelda's other, and almost more prominent friend group. Link cleared his throat. Took a deep breath and joined the group around Zelda’s desk in their first classroom of the day. Revali was to his left. He was hyper aware of it. He didn't bother with finding out what they were talking about instead he turned to to Revali. “ May I speak to you after class?” Revali looked at him thoughtfully and smiled. “ Sure.” The class ended as fast as it began and Link couldn’t tell anyone what it was about. Nervousness was not something that he often felt, he was bold and blunt. But he wasn’t sure how he wanted to ask. So when the class was over and most of the other students had left he made his way to Revali’s desk. “ So what’s up Link?” He asked. It wasn’t as though they had never hung out,and didn't know each other. They had plenty of times especially when Zelda had thrown parties. So he asked plain and simple “ I was wondering if you have a date for the winter ball.” “ That’s still over a month away.” Revali stated with a smirk.  
“I’m aware of that. So I thought if you were free Saturday we could see a movie.”  
“ Always the blunt one.”  
“There is nothing wrong with being blunt.” Link said almost indignantly.  
“Alright,” Revali said slowly “ how about this, we go to the movies Saturday and if things work out, maybe you can convince me to go to the dance with you.”  
“ Sounds like a plan to me.” Link smiled. The warning bell sounded.  
“ Well off to class then.” Revali smiled. “ See you around.”  
0.0  
Sheik ground his teeth. It was a bad habit he knew, yet he had always been unable to shake it. Stressed, he'd just grind his teeth. Depressed or uncertain, He'd clench his jaw. Nervous, he’d chew his lower lip. Angry some compilation of all of those. He knew Revali would say yes. Everyone loved Link he was one of the most attractive guys in school. This was true of both his personality and appearance. It aggravated Sheik to no end. He forced himself to be calm when Link joined him for lunch as per normal at their spot. He would play the dutiful friend that was eager and curious to know how it went. Because that was all he could ever be. He was long resigned to that fact. He didn't even have to ask before Link was telling him all about his morning, asking Revali, the conversations that they had been having all day. Sheik smiled and laughed and did all the things a friend did. He loved seeing his friend so animated and happy. And still on the inside just a little bit more of him died. “ I’m happy for you Link.” He managed grateful for the cowl that made deceiving his friend far less difficult to do. Though lying was part of his race, lying to his friend filled him with shame. It was an emotion with which he was unfamiliar. He was uncomfortable. Pained. But he could do nothing more in this moment. He hated what he knew would happen. Every time Link entered into a relationship theirs became strained to the point of breaking. The older they got the worse the fracture was. He was aware it accounted for the long intervals between Links relationships. Sheik zoned out considering these feelings. “ Hey Sheik!” Links voice snapped him back to attention. “ We’re still on for Friday right. Games night like normal?”  
“ Yes.” He responded curtly. Link sighed. Perhaps he knew too.  
o.o  
Alkira sat on the bench of the piano found in the music room. This is where she spent her lunch periods. No one bothered her. Today professor Wolfe sat at his desk and the door was propped open. Dark entered and plopped next to her. Graceless. “Here’s the deal. I have a feeling you can play anything I give you. The trick will be the accompaniment of violin with piano. Let’s practice at my house later tonight. I have the evening off work. I think for the classical piece of music we should play something sombre, such as Chopin's nocturne. Or perhaps his Waltz in A minor. As for a more modern piece, I haven’t a clue. I was thinking of asking someone with more understanding of today's musical preferences.” She studied him for a moment. “Thank you.”  
He looked away lips pressed together in a thin line. “ Also a pretty popular song, I’ve been hearing people listen to is “ Best part of me” as performed by Ed Sheeran. And I propose to do Chopin's waltz in A minor, or The vampire waltz by Hanna Fury. It’s a rather lovely pieces. It’s not classical…. though since no one is singing I doubt it will matter.” She said, looking at the piece in front of her. It was one of her favorites, the Corpse Bride Duet. Dark Studied it before pulling his Violin from the case by his feet. As he tuned it he asked “ Is this the piece you were playing the other day?” Voice curious and intentional  
“ Yes.”  
“ Will you play it again?”  
She didn’t answer with words but instead nudged his leg out of the way with her knee and set her hands in place. He turned so his back was to her. He didn't need to elbow her in the face. The sheet music for her was simply for appearance sake and the rare moment when she actually did need it. That was more rare now because she had played through it several times and her fathers training had caused her to become a quick learner. She took a single breath and began. He followed after the first full line. His accompaniment almost flawless. Several other passing musicians stopped and stepped in, drawn by the sound of their playing. The sound came not only from what was written but the interpretation of their souls. When the piece ended the notes lingered in the otherwise silent room.  
“ Have you played this piece before?” Alkira asked already knowing it was unlikely. He shook his head no. “ I heard it when first when you played it last and had the melody stuck in my head.” He was right, she thought, practicing would simply be for appearances.

0.0 

Alkira and Sheik sat for supper. Impa was working late again. She did so more and more often with all the turmoil currently in Hyrule. Sheik spoke little, which wasn’t unusual. Silence was a comfort for them. But this silence was different. It wasn't companionable but instead like they both needed space. Whatever is going on in their heads more than they wanted to share, but heavy enough it had become tangible. Sheik washed his plate, leaving it to dry in the rack.    
“I'm going to the training grounds. I’m not sure when I’ll be back.” The exchange of information a mere courtesy. She nodded joining him at the door and donning her own shoes. “Dark and I are going to practice, or at least locate our sheet music for the songs. He finally spoke to me about it. I’ll need to say thank you.” She said noting the darkness in the sky, she grabbed an umbrella.  As they step through the door the smell of pre rain air filled their noses. “ Would you like me to walk with you?” He would if she said yes. But in truth after saying the words, he realized he didn’t want to go to Links, because Link would talk about Revali, and Sheik needed time to decide how he wanted to handle his best friends newest relationship. “ No, I’d like some time alone.” He nodded. That was more than good enough for him. He took off in a jog the other direction. The walk to Darks didn’t take anytime at all. His family had a Grand Piano that they could use, he had told her that afternoon. No one played it, so he looked forward to hearing it. Dark answered the door. Still dressed in his clothes from earlier.  The house was quiet and Alkira realized they were the only two there.   
“Would you like a cup of tea?”   
“Sure.” 

He grabbed a second mug from the cupboard.    
“Herbal, or Black?”    
“Herbal.”    
“Sugar?”    
“No thank you.” He leveled her with a stare.

“Honey?” 

She paused, “ Okay.” 

He shook his head. Who didn’t sweeten their tea at least a little. Handing her the mug of hot liquid he motioned at the table where a laptop sat open.

 “I was just working on listening to, and locating the songs.”   
“Did you find them.”    
“I did.” he said turning the laptop a little more towards her and adjusting his chair.    
“And?”    
“ I like the Vampire Waltz, though I have a feeling that people may be at odds with it. And I am fine with that other one you suggested as well.” 

“That works for me. And it’s a good thing that other people weren’t asked to choose the songs.”  Dark only nodded as he readjusted the screen and used a keyboard shortcut to print them the sheet music.    
“I’ll be back down in a moment. The printer is in my dad’s office.” Alkira took the time she was alone to look around what she could see of the house. Very little had changed. The colors were still the same earthy tones they had been. The worn linoleum floor replaced with hardwood that matched so much better. Pictures of both Link and Dark were on the wall, a memo pad attached to the fridge with a magnet. She sipped her tea. Dark wasn’t long.  He handed her a copy of each song. They remained at the table studying the pieces.    
“Do you have a pencil and a highlighter?” Alkiras voice shattered the silence that had settled between them. Previously broken only by the rustle of pages.    
“Yes.” He stood and retrieved them from his bag by the door.

Alkira gratefully accepted them with a quiet “thank you” and began making marks. She highlighted notes that fell sharp or flat within the key signature and made different finger notations. Dark studied this for a moment.    
“ Why the changes?”   
“I,  it’s just that sometimes I notice that the fingering that comes in the composition isn’t always well suited to the size of my hands, or the way I like to play.” She rolled her shoulders. They didn’t get much further than that when the door opened and Darks father came in. Dark looked up lazily and went back to his work. His father stopped, and looked at the two. Waiting. Dark sighed.    
“This is Sheiks cousin Alkira. Alkira, this is my father, James.” Alkira stood offering her hand.    
“ Mr. Viatorem, It’s nice to see you again.” He shook her hand stiffly, and returned the sentiment. 

“A school project?” He asked as she sat down again,gesturing to the music before them. 

“ yes, we had planned to practice in the other room, but I imagine you’ve brought a case home and want to focus.” 

James watched them a moment. 

“No, that’s alright. besides that piano needs played.” He shook his head. “  I still need super and a little time to myself might not be such a bad thing.” 

Darks brows furrowed. Like his father was acting unusual. “ We won’t be long, and we’ll play softly.”    
“Actually,” Alkira interjected,” I probably should be going.  The rain seems to be coming hard and I don’t want to wait until it gets worse to head home.”  She stood and folded the music neatly. Sliding Dark's writing utensils to him. He put them back in his bag. Alkira tucked the papers into the back of her jeans. She moved for the door and started to pull on her shoes. Dark contemplated it only a moment.   
“I could drive you.” He was so nonchalant.

“It’s like three blocks.” She laughed. Voice like a brook. 

“It’s raining.” Was he making excuses.    
“ I like the rain.” She was irking him on with facts.    
“Your not wearing a jacket.” Now he was confusing himself. If she wanted to walk so be it. 

“I like the feel of rain.” She shrugged. Tying her shoes. 

“You’ll catch a cold.” This was a statement of fact. 

“ You sound worried.” Her heart beat a bit to fast and she ignored it.    
“ I’m only trying to be polite.”  “ _ and here I thought chivalry was dead. ”  _  He rolled his eyes. 

“ I’ll be fine.” She put her hand on the nob.

He pursed his lips. 

“ At least borrow a jacket.”  It wasn’t a plea but he was concerned for her health. She still looked sickly.    
“ Is that your attempt at a compromise?”  Her eyes were watching him intently.    
“Yes. Look its windy and rainy. Plus what if the music gets wet?” That was a genuine concern. Wet sheet music was a pain.    
“It will dry.” She smiled and pulled open the door. Mostly to spite him she didn’t open the umbrella. Everything she said was true. He watched from the window for a moment. He laughed his father long since abandoning him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my long absence, for those of you who are keeping a close eye on this. I lost my spirit for writing for a moment. I suffer from a chronic illness that sometimes makes typing difficult and which often keeps my mind preoccupied. It's my intent to be better at updating. I haven't been sleeping well this week so you might get another chapter very soon. I apologize for this chapter being rather arduous. But inter-character relationships need to be built and unfortunately I'm still laying ground work for later bits that I've already written. Let me know if you have any suggestions or questions. Thanks for reading my friends.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I asked my sister for help choosing songs because shes so much more into pop culture than I am.


	7. Midnight Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the villains....

The air tasted sour and smelled of stale urine. That happened though, when you crammed too many living things into dark cramped spaces. The warehouse was one of many on the grounds. On the surface it was just another of Hyrule's many import and export companies. Their trade was specifically with Termina. Though they dabbled in trades with some other companies, and countries. Underneath however, was a complex series of basements and passageways that had been uncovered during renovations to add more storage space ten years prior. They used these passageways to their advantage to move their merchandise from site to site between receiving and sending. The man covered his face with his hand. It was dirty, not that he cared about it, it was making him very good money. It bothered him because his brand new 800$ pair of shoes were getting ruined. He was only here to address the issues of that damned society interfering. He knew his way around the complex well. At one point he had been directly involved. That was long ago. Now he was in charge. He continued his passage through dimly lit halls with flickering lights and became accustomed to the smell. He could no longer taste the bitterness of the air. He hesitated before gripping the handle of the door in front of him. Instead he pulled a handkerchief from his suit pocket. The metal was still cool against his hand but it kept him from feeling if it were dirty or slimy. When he arrived in the more brightly lit, well furnished room they were still waiting for one member to arrive. He opened the door shortly after escorted by a young girl no more than 10. She was dismissed instantly.

  
“ Gentlemen, thank you for coming. As you all know a recent series of events has left us without an attorney to assist us in the federal courtrooms, furthermore some of our distributors and finders have been murdered. Our society, our way of life is in danger.” He paused sitting in the chair at the head of the room and crossing his legs. He continued as he waved for one of the too young serving girls to bring him a glass of scotch. “ We must protect it. I believe it is in our best interest to keep our information even more confidential. I have an informant who has managed to get into the RSA. He should be able to help us bring them down so we can continue our work here. For now Each of you has a task.” A man across from him spoke up. Wringing his hands he started, “ My Lord, if there is anything I can do from my position among the royal stables let me know. There are many Soldiers whom I have information on that we may be able to utilize should the need arise.”

  
“ Very well Ingo,” The addressee spoke out, voice powerful and commanding. He straightened his already broad shoulders now at his full height, yellow eyes glinting. “ Put together a list of the most likely candidates for blackmail and send it to me. We will make an army to defend what we have.”

  
“Of course.” Ingo said bowing.  
One of the others spoke up.

  
“ My lord, if I may, I know that it is not high on the list of priorities. At the moment, but we strive to provide the best, healthiest products for our customers. As a physician, I can only be concerned for the quality of our products. These conditions are not optimal for producing exquisite merchandise.”

“ Your humanity is bleeding through.” He stood, sighing “ I had noticed that as well. While I truly do not care, healthy merchandise makes more money. See to it that the necessary adjustments are made. Utilize my mothers if you wish. They’ve nothing better to do than run their silly little shop.” He stood behind his chair, buttoning his suit jacket.

“So be it my Lord,” He bowed blond hair turning gold in the light.

“We have one other major topic I wish to bring to your attention. Girahim, please explain what you have discovered.” The man stood. He addressed the room. His white suit incredibly out of place.  “As most of you are aware I am our liaison with several companies, and our source in Termina. I specialize in seeing to it that our shipments meet their specifications and arrive when and where they should. Unfortunately,” it came out as a whine, “I have recently discovered that border security for ground transportation is being tightened. Termina has cracked down rather harshly. This makes sense, of course, “ he rested a hand on his hip as it cocked to the side, shifting his weight, “considering theirs is a culture rich in exotic merchandise. Anywho, they now require full x-ray scans of company transport trucks. Regular vehicles are still in the clear. Anything that has packages in it is to be x-rayed before it can proceed through the checkpoint. Lord Gannon and I have discussed it and we believe it in our best interest to take no more than two of our products across the border at a time.” He sighed and sat on the arm of Gannons chair. It was a liberty he often took. “ While we are figuring out how to get around this, I suggest we all take extra precautions.”

  
As the meeting continued each member spoke up trying for the attention of their leader. The voices of the 5 men in charge silenced when a phone rang out among them. It was the physicians. He was on call for the hospital. Their leader looked at him eyes sharp.  
“I’m needed for an emergency surgery. I apologize.”  
“Go then, we don’t need extra suspicion. In fact let’s adjourn this meeting for tonight. We will meet Saturday, as per normal.” He looked to the physician. “ You are still hosting are you not.”  
“ I am.”  
0.0  
Amalthea tapped her fingers impatiently. The rhythm was a song playing earlier. They had set up a safe house to utilize as a home base when they had been working the Majora. She was watching the street below. The coolness of the autumn air chilling her as it blew through the window. She closed it and leaned heavily on the sill. The room was neutral and empty save for the spot on the wall where all of their information was pinned up. Thread attaching people to each other and places. The table was stacked neatly with files on members of the traffickers who had been dealt with, those they needed to deal with, and those that they had information on but not a name or face. Nathaniel was rarely late. She shook her head. Smelling the dust in the air as she pulled the briefcase containing her pistols from the closet. She opened it and set about cleaning her weapons as she waited. She looked up when the almost inaudible click of the doors locking mechanism broke the silence. The door opened slowly. Nathaniel stepped in. He was tired, that was obvious. He locked eyes with her and offered no excuse for his behavior. Instead he plopped without the grace of his training onto the couch across from their information wall. He rubbed his face. Silently he set his backpack on the floor and pulled out a new file. She raised an eyebrow as she put her pistols away. She had been inspecting them after cleaning them for any flaws. There were none.  
“ We have another problem.”  
“Another?”  
“Yes.” His voice was tired like he hadn’t slept in days, and in all likelihood he hadn’t. Not really. What they had done to Majora weighed more heavily on him than he wanted to admit. Killing was one thing, torture another.  
“What was our first one? Coffee?” She asked already knowing the answer. She poured from the pot she had made earlier. And joined him on the couch. He gratefully accepted it. It was bitter, and too hot, but it would do. He stared at her like she was simply being an idiot. Red eyes dark with exhaustion. He sipped his coffee. She reached for the file in his hand. He withheld it.  
“Our first problem is not knowing who all is involved. Majora, was paid to make certain cases go away or end up with a slap on the wrist. But obviously there are people above him. We have no idea who they are. We know through a series of assumptions and critical thought that there is a businessman, a physician, likely a judge, and a few others in positions to make the law look the other way.” He was right of course. They had decided in a long discussion that they would need doctors to tend to the people they were trafficking and that they needed people in positions to negotiate. They needed transporters. It was such a huge business and getting to the core was not an easy task. That was why it was their task. They were the best. Amalthea braided her long hair over her shoulder. More for something to do than anything else.  
“What’s the newest problem? I imagine it’s why your late.” She wasn’t angry more curious. She studied him big eyes almost black in the dark lighting. He let out a frustrated breath.  
“They’ve got an informant in the SRA. Information has been leaked. Unfortunately,” he rolled his neck and shoulders “whoever it is knows what they're doing and they haven't been able to track him or her down. They were asking me all kinds of questions about our research. I haven’t seen anything to raise my suspicions. But maybe we will find a connection.” Amalthea tapped her fingers against the mug she still held.  
“ It’s likely if we figure out who is in those files, “ She gestured at the ones that still didn’t have names, “ that we will find a lead as to who it is. It’s bothersome that Majora was unable to provide us with more information.”  
“ I agree. And with his death I believe they will be extremely careful moving forward. We spooked them. Which while it has given us information has tightened their security. I’d like to get someone in, but it seems we may not be able to.”  
“What if we get them to target one of our own?” There was hesitance in his voice. He did not make this suggestion lightly.  
Nathaniel rubbed his lips. He wasn’t wearing his lip ring. Amalthea set her mug back down and leafed through the file.  
“Do you honestly think that they would take the bait? How would they have their gear to communicate? It would be dangerous and once abducted there’s no guarantee for outside assistance.”  
It was a sobering thought, the idea of sending one of their own in. Maybe necessary. Maybe not, if they could just find the missing identities. Amalthea quieted her voice and looked at the floor.  
“I hate to say it but we need another local abduction and to be given access to the scene.” Nathaniel scowled.  
“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off the SRA stands for Society of Royal Assassins. It's an organization that existed once and was to the knowledge of the general public disbanded. Obviously it wasn't. Anyways, I know I updated just yesterday/ early this morning, but I've been gone so long I thought I'd do two. This one is a little shorter than I normally like. Regardless, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
